


Ticking sex bomb

by FreddieFoxBaxter



Series: TK Strand Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecure TK, M/M, Pole Dancing, TK Strand Week 2020, broken arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFoxBaxter/pseuds/FreddieFoxBaxter
Summary: The look in Carlos' eyes, confused at first, then amused and intrigued and then horrified played in a loop in his mind.No way Carlos would want to have sex with him afterthat.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: TK Strand Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Ticking sex bomb

**Author's Note:**

> **TK Strand Week 2020**  
>  **Day 7:** wild card/writer's choice
> 
> One day I’ll take my prompts seriously, but clearly not today.

“You are a walking sexy beast, Carlos, you can't understand,” TK hissed through his gritted teeth.

Carlos warily glanced at him, confusion splashed all over his face. “I honestly have no idea what you are talking about,” he said chewing on his lips; concern still flashed in his eyes every time he looked at TK.

“I mean – you walk around looking like that, and moving like that, with your sexy face and that body...” TK paused, shaking his head. The pain in his arm was almost unbearable, but it could have been worse. Judging by the frown on Carlos' face, unmoved by his speech, he figured he ought to keep that part for himself.

He ruined date night, that was for sure. And their sex life, too, probably. The look in Carlos' eyes, confused at first, then amused and intrigued and then horrified played in a loop in his mind.

No way Carlos would want to have sex with him after  _ that _ .

Whether Carlos was aware of it or not, the disparity in their sex appeal was clear as day, at least in his mind. TK knew he was a good looking man, that was not his issue, but good looking didn't necessarily mean sexy. He glanced at Carlos. Now, Carlos was a sensual man; even pacing up and down the ER waiting room he had the grace of a panther, and TK caught the glance of the nurse at the counter when they came in.

TK sighed, leaning back to rest his head against the wall.

On paper, it was a great idea. He had been sliding down that pole ever since he could remember, after all, how hard could it be to learn a few moves and seduce his boyfriend? Well, as it turned out, very fucking hard.

He waited for everybody else to go to sleep before texting Carlos, and it was a miracle that no call came as he set up his surprise. He had worked so hard, but the smirk Carlos gave him when he began taking off his clothes made it all worth it. Too bad they had no music, but with people sleeping upstairs, turning on his phone would have been too much of a gamble.

The first spins went fine, but they were just the warm-up, both for Carlos and his own confidence. By then Carlos had raised his eyebrows and a grin curled his lips. TK’s plan was working. He could see himself through his boyfriend's eyes, and it was glorious.

He slid down, his back against the pole, till he sat on the ground, winking at Carlos before standing up again. Improvising a pirouette, he grabbed the pole, bending his back to show off his thighs. That part was easy, and he made enough squats in his life to be sure they were quite the view, no way he wasn't going to use them.

He had saved the hardest moves for last, both because he needed to work up the courage to try them and because he could skip them in case he chickened out at the last minute while still putting up a nice show.

Carlos shook his head, amused when TK moved his hips in what he hoped was a sensual twist, as he prepared himself for the grand finale.

He spun around the pole, jumping to lace his thighs around it. He was then supposed to make a second spin holding himself up with just his legs, but something went wrong, and TK found himself on the ground, shockwaves of pain shooting from his left elbow and a sharp pain coming from his ass.

“Are you alright, TK?”

Fear thickened Carlos' voice; he was towering over him when TK opened his eyes to give him a reassuring smile, but Carlos didn't look convinced as he turned to step to the counter.

“Excuse, Ma'am,” he called for the nurse, “we have been waiting for over an hour, my friend is in pain, where's the doctor?”

TK rolled his eyes. He was already embarrassed enough, he didn't need Carlos to make a scene, but his boyfriend refused to listen to him when he called, insisting the nurse summoned any doctor to take care of him. TK sunk in his chair, wishing he could disappear in it.

A doctor stopping right before him with a tired smile and a chart saved both him and the nurse from Carlos’ complaints. While he appreciated his concern, TK didn't need any more attention to himself.

**oOo**

“That wasn't too bad,” TK commented as they walked back to Carlos' car.

Carlos glanced at him. “You broke your arm.”

“Yes,” TK nodded tapping on his cast, “but could have been much worse.”

His attempt to lighten the situation fell flat, the line on Carlos' forehead gave no sign of going away any time soon.

“Clearly, this is not what I had in mind,” he said as he struggled to buckle up. He would have to get used to using only one arm for a few weeks.

“I hope not,” Carlos chuckled, “what did you have in mind anyway?”

“I just – wanted to feel sexy, you know? And I wanted you to think I'm sexy – ”

“I see.” 

TK peeked at him with the corner of his eye, the lack of comments making him nervous.

“You almost killed me tonight, TK. I appreciate the effort, but really, you don't need to work so hard. You have my attention, and I already do think you are sexy – ”

“You do?” TK could not hide the skepticism in his voice.

“Of course I do,” Carlos insisted, “every time we are together I struggle to keep my hands off of you, and honestly, you make it damn hard – ”

“Good to know,” TK smiled, straightening his back.

“So, please, no more pole dancing. I'm pretty sure you almost gave me a heart attack tonight.”

TK huffed, when did Carlos become so dramatic?

“No more pole dancing, I promise,” he said.

“The part before was nice, though,” Carlos continued after nodding, “you taking off your clothes, all slow and teasing, that part can stay – ”

TK frowned. He didn't think of that, undressing was simply a necessity, it's not like he could walk around the station in his underwear waiting for Carlos to show up.

“You... really like that?”

“Mmh-mmh,” Carlos nodded, “I was impressed, I could never do it like you did. I don't know, I always feel awkward taking my clothes off – ”

TK's incredulity shot through the car roof. “Really?”, although, now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember ever seeing Carlos take off his clothes. Well, he did see him undressing to change or take a shower, and, of course, Carlos took off his clothes before they jumped each other, but it was always scope-oriented, never for the sake of putting on a show. TK frowned, wondering how he never noticed that before. Probably, he was always more focused on the body being exposed more than the act of exposing itself. That made sense.

“Yeah, really,” Carlos said, pausing to chuckle for a moment, “can you make me another promise?”

“Shoot.”

“Can I be there when you tell your dad  _ how  _ you broke your arm?”

TK did not think of that, probably his brain trying to protect him from that dreadful detail. Despite being absent-minded at times, even his dad would notice TK taking weeks off of work and wearing a cast on his arm. His eyes shot wide open.

“Oh no.”


End file.
